


From Sugar Baby to lover // how to survive without your mom's death grip

by reddieornaw



Series: Eddie Kaspbrak's guide to Sugar Babying. [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sugar Baby, mentions of parental abuse, mentions of sex workers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddieornaw/pseuds/reddieornaw
Summary: Eddie is now in NYC, living with Richie and adjusting to a life he never knew: he is free, happy, careless even.At first.Will he be able to live with the truth behind Richie's loving behavior?Will he be able to accept him as a whole, with his flaws and his imperfections?While he watches his shiny armor fall apart, Eddie tries to live a life without his mother planning it for him and starts exploring himself for the first time, wondering what exactly he will do with himself in the years to come. Good thing he still has his best friends by his side.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Ben Hanscom, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Eddie Kaspbrak's guide to Sugar Babying. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612597
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> As I had mentioned, here's the next chapter of this series!  
> I am so happy so many people liked it, reviewed it, PMd me, or even just silently followed it! I am grateful for each and everyone of you, and I hope I will have time to continue writing during this exhausting quarantine. 
> 
> Remember to stay home and stay safe! xx

As Eddie walked through Manhattan he took in his surroundings, still amazed by NYC's thrilling beauty even after two months of living there. 

He was currently taking a walk to Richie's office, where he was supposed to meet him. Even though his boyfriend still insisted on him using his personal driver to get anywhere he wanted, he still felt like he should get those Big City vibes while the weather still allowed it – and he was also working on his hypochondriac self, in all honesty.

«Hi!» a man flashed his camera at him and he made a face «Eddie Kaspbrak, right? Richie Tozier's squeeze.»

Richie had told him all about paparazzi during his second week in New York, when a crowd had surrounded him outside of a store. His photos had been plastered all around the internet and he had realized that, shit, maybe Richie was as important as he claimed.

He didn't like them very much for a variety of reasons: they were loud, sometimes inappropriate and rude, and they were _everywhere_. Plus they kept on referring to him as a squeeze when he was, in fact, his boyfriend.

«Hi, yes I'm his boyfriend» he kept walking as Richie instructed him – _the moment you stop, Spaghetti, is the moment they eat you alive._

«So, are you planning on living on Mr. Tozier's shoulders for the rest of your lives together, or are you going to do something with your future?» the man inquired, following him with a recorder in his hands. 

As much as he wanted to answer that question, to yell at him to mind his own business, Eddie knew better than to start an argument with one of them. So he pressed his lips together and speed-walked to the office, where he was instantly let in by the receptionist who recognized him. 

«Hello, Eddie. Trouble with the paparazzi again?» she smiled kindly at him.

«I just wish they'd be more considerate» he commented while he waited for the elevator «sometimes they get to me, with their mean questions.»

«Don't mind them, dear, that's their job» she gave him a sad look before he boarded the elevator and waved goodbye. 

Richie was sitting at his desk with his face between his hands, groaning loudly.  
Said desk was filled with papers, folders and several empty cups of Starbucks. 

Something he understood only when he saw it in person, was that Richie worked _hard._ Though he did have people managing the different properties and staff that helped him through his work, it didn't mean he got to enjoy life while the others worked their butt off. 

«Hi» he shyly knocked on his glass door «bad time?»

«No, actually, you just cured my anger Spaghetti-O» Richie instantly smiled when he saw him, then added «why the sour face, though?»

«Stupid paparazzi caught me on the way here» he crossed his arms as he sat on his lap, pouting «told me if I plan on living off of your money without doing nothing.»

Richie let out a loud laugh as he ruffled his hair «You are not a burden, believe me. I told you not to give what they say any attention, they can be mean. Most of the time they're just trying to get a reaction out of you – but I trust everything stayed friendly?»

«Yeah, yeah, I just walked away» Eddie mumbled dismissively, «though I do feel bad when they say that. Cause it's half true.»

Eddie had decided, after two long weeks of extensive thinking, that he wanted to take a gap year to figure out what he wanted to do in life. He had had so much shit going on that he had never stopped to think what he actually wanted to do – getting an education seemed on top of the list, but what would he even choose as major? He had never done anything, seen the world or enjoyed life for the matter if not for those moments of joy back in Derry with his best friends.

«You know it's not» Richie insisted, kissing his forehead «it's okay to figure things out. I know you'll be fine. And like I said, you're not a financial burden.»

«It was time someone made some rearrangements in this idiot's house, anyways» Stanley appeared in the office, too, smirking «it looks hideous.»

Eddie smiled at him as he saw him. He and Stan had gotten along almost instantly – let's say after they both deeply scrutinized each other. They were great friends and Eddie loved going hiking with him, watching documentaries and spending time in general. 

«Thank you, I sometimes forget you're my best friend but you remind me oh so lovingly with your attitude» Richie commented, rolling his eyes «what's up?»

Stanley sighed «I just wanted to personally remind you of your important meeting that start in, like, half an hour. _That_ meeting.»

  
The last sentence made something click in his friend's head as he cursed under his breath and pushed his boyfriend off his lap, adjusting his tie and his shirt. Eddie knew better by then than to go poke his nose around important business – it was something he probably didn't want to know about, anyway.

«I'm sorry, baby, gotta go» he said as he gave him a quick kiss «I'll be home before dinnertime, though, so if you have anything in particular you want to do tonight let me know.»

Eddie watched him leave and pouted, sliding on the now empty chair. 

«Sorry, but work is work» Stan shrugged, not sounding sorry at all «I think you should go ahead with that project of yours to redesign Rich's house. It might keep you occupied and who knows? Maybe you could take up interior designing.»

The smaller boy nodded thoughtfully, then asked what the meeting Richie was attending was about. 

«You could have asked him, you know» Stanley chuckled, «he only avoids talking about certain things because you can be quite...sensitive. Don't look at me like that, it's the truth. It's a harsh world we live in, Eddie. You can choose to let it control you, or you can control it. Richie may do some things he isn't proud of, but he's still a good person at heart.»

As he exited the room, he turned around with a small smile and said «The meeting was just about managing the funds to improve one of his hotels.»


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good news come all the way from Derry, just a few hours away from New York, and Eddie feels excitement all over. He meets Richie's mother and a conversation with his boyfriend turns into quite the rollercoaster as he begins to go deeper into his life.

Beverly and Bill were hanging out at the Quarry, enjoying the last sunny days September carried by. 

«Open it» Bill said expectantly looking at the envelope in her hands, holding one himself «I think I'm having a heart attack.» He didn't stutter once, thanks to his final improvement with his speech therapist. 

Bill had gotten his letter from the University of Columbia a week ago, but he had been waiting for his friend to get hers too in order to open them together. He was practically sure she would have flushed the letter down the toilet if he hadn't been there with her when she got it. 

«Okay, I go first and no matter what it says, you open it next, okay?» she said, hands trembling as she looked at the logo of the Fashion Institute of Technology.

They looked at each other for a moment before she ripped it open and unfolded the sheet of paper. Without bothering to read the details, she immediately took in the bold writing that stated...

«I got in!» she yelled, tears streaming down her face «Oh my god Bill! I'm in!»

He laughed as they hugged, then proceeded to open his own envelope, reading every line with anticipation and the slightest bit of anxiety. When he got down, he cast his eyes downwards and tossed the letter aside.

«Bill?» Beverly called, terrified «Hey?»

«I...I'm in, dumbass!» he screamed, throwing his fists up victoriously as Beverly kicked his side angrily. They both laughed and cried and hugged a lot, yet all the happiness started to fade away for the young redhead as she sulked.

«Realistically speaking, I don't know if I'll be able to go» she said «my dad wouldn't let me.»

«Bev, you've always been a rebel – think outside the box. Don't tell your father, gather all of your things and fucking move to New York! Find a job and kick asses.»

«Yeah, and with what money will I even start there? I have a little over two thousand saved up, and I could steal a few hundreds from my father's place before leaving, but then I'd have to hope to find a good job soon.»

«You will» Bill said, squeezing both of her hands «it's the Big Apple, Bev, anything is possible there!»

It was a long shot, she knew that much, but looking into her friend's eyes and feeling the warmth of his love and encouragement she knew she had already made up her mind.

Eddie was sitting at the desk in his and Richie's room, his laptop – one of many gifts from Richie – playing some music next to him as he concentrated on drawing an accurate map of the living room, the first thing he really wanted to change up. 

His idea of redesigning the house had come from the fact that while it had a beautiful architecture, it looked void of emotions, almost sterile. Richie had been happy about it, the idea of having the house liven up a bit and with a more personal touch making him all tingly inside. Even though he would never admit it. 

When he was almost done, the familiar FaceTime ringer made him look up. The screen said **Billy** with several emojis following, so he quickly accepted the call and smiled at the sight of his best friend's face. 

Before he got the chance to say hi, there was some alarming screaming and yelling and the camera went from side to side, only giving him glimpses of – «Why are you at the Quarry?»

After some more yelling, the screen steadied and next to Bill appeared Beverly's face, flush with excitement and a big smile on her face «We got accepted, motherfucker!»

It took Eddie a few seconds to catch up, but then he gasped and his eyes nearly shot out of his skull as he yelled in a not-so-manly way, bringing his hands near his mouth «I am so happy you guys! Does this mean you're coming? I miss you like crazy!»

And it was true. Not a day passed by without him thinking about them, or wishing they were there with him to live the craziness of New York City.

«I guess so» Bev chimed in, «we just – I just need to figure some things out. But I think we'll be okay, won't we?»

«We sure as hell will» Bill nudged her lightly, «now listen up, we're gonna read you our letters...»

Richie was exhausted by the time his meeting ended, not only because he had to attend for the entirety of it but because he had been balls deep into papers for hours, while he wanted to be balls deep into his boyfriend. Desperately so.

«Hi, honey» his mother's soothing voice made him smile before he opened his eyes to look at her «how are you feeling?»

«Mags, I missed you so much! Where were you? You know you can't just disappear like that!» he exclaimed, frantically running to go hug her. 

He was right, though: his mother had been missing for two and a half months, and they had only exchanged a few texts in between to let him know she was safe and didn't need anything. 

«Stop being a baby, Richard! I'm a grown woman and I love traveling. Now, shall we go home? You're always working late! I can't wait to meet that fine young man you talked to me about...»

With her talking his ear off, they made their way home. 

As soon as he heard the car in the driveway, Eddie rushed downstairs to meet his boyfriend. He followed two voices, one he knew and one he didn't know, into the living room.

A beautiful woman, maybe in her fifties, of graceful features, was talking to Richie while he smiled sweetly at her. 

«I have had a great time in Africa, honey» she told him while discarding her long brown coat. A maid extended her hands and she gave it to her with a kind smile «Thank you dear. I had a tour through Africa's nature, visited our Elephant Sanctuary and funded it some more money. They were really lovely to visit, Rich. What were you up to, except sweeping beautiful boys off of their feet?»

«Mom» he groaned, covering his face with his hands «stop!»

«It's the truth, though! You are a very handsome, good mannered young man! Why shouldn't they fall for you? It's the first time you actually got in a relationship, I can't wait to meet him!»

«I guess your mother is right, Rich, you are very handsome and a gentlemen indeed» Eddie laughed a bit at him and his distress, then extended his hand «Eddie Kaspbrak, Mrs. Tozier, my pleasure.»

Maggie beamed at him, then hugged him tightly «Call me Maggie, Eddie dear, I'm way too old to stick to formalities. I've been wondering how you snatched my son away, then was amazed by your beauty when he sent me a picture. I have to confirm now in person that you are stunning.»

Eddie blushed furiously, but thanked her as she examined his face once again.

He felt really intimidated by many things about Maggie; first of all, she was flawless. And by flawless he meant beyond humanly beautiful, with striking eyes and perfectly styled hair. Her figure was full, healthy, _thriving._

She walked and spoke with confidence charming everyone around her, something Eddie recognized in her son, too. 

«Well now» she clapped her hands «you two can go do whatever it is that you  usually do, I'll make you dinner tonight!»

As soon as they were behind closed doors, Richie hoisted Eddie up, falling on the bed with him «I've missed you, beautiful.»

They kissed softly, sweetly, holding each other closely. 

«I've missed you too, Rich» Eddie sighed on his lips, «and I've got good news too.»

His boyfriend leaned back to look at him expectantly. 

«So, both Bev and Bill got accepted to college here in New York...» he started, feeling a smile creeping on his face «and I guess they're gonna move here soon!»

«That's great, baby, make sure to tell them that I will help if they need _anything_ » he kissed the tip of his nose «whatever makes you happy, makes me happy.»

«And I've been looking into some designing courses, I will admit Stanley was right and I think I'd enjoy taking up different things while thinking about my future instead of moping around» he continued, feeling warm inside at the bright smile he received «I guess I'm starting to figure things out.»

Richie smiled down at him before kissing him deeply. 

«I always knew you were smart, Eds, and I know you will figure things out – time is key, remember. You went through a lot. And I'll always take care of you, even when we'll be all wrinkly and old.»

Eddie rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair «Nearly impossible to picture you anything but perfect.»

«Ah» he clicked his tongue in return, frowning «I wouldn't say I'm perfect.»

«Ri–»

«Would you consider an arm dealer perfect? Or someone who has hired to kill? What about someone who _has_ killed? I don't think so, Eddie, and I'm sorry to break it down to you but you'll have to hear it sooner or later: I'm not the knight in shining armor you're making me out to be.»

Richie stood up, silently changing into some loose clothing. 

Before heading downstairs, he stopped by the bedroom door «Are you afraid of me now, Eds?»

«Never» he replied, though he heard the slight quiver of his voice. 

Richie gave him a half, unconvinced smile before descending the stairs.

This relationship was turning out to be quite the emotional roller coaster. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo!  
> I am happy to see many people are still following this fic, it really means a lot. <3 
> 
> Stay tuned for next chapter because things are about to get extremely intense and you'll meet a new character too! Many of you have been asking about them for a while, but as I had promised, I have plans for them ;)

Stanley was sipping at a glass of wine, a robe loosely tied around his body as he fell on the couch. 

He went through some papers, occasionally glancing up at the TV playing the news, until he heard something that really caught his ear. 

_...and here he is, for the people of NYC, Mr. Bob Grey! Tell us, Mr. Grey, what brings you back to the Big Apple?_

Stanley stayed still for a second, then grabbed his phone and dialed Richie's number «–turn your TV on, eighth channel right now.»

Without questioning him, the man on the other side did as he was told and then quietly watched the scene unfold on the TV. They were quiet for a while, both of them, waiting for the speech to end, and then there was some deep breathing.

«We knew it was a possibility he'd come back» Richie said, with some sort of finality in his voice «and when the time comes, we'll be ready to strike. Calling in a meeting tomorrow–inner circle only.»

Stanley hummed in response, feeling slightly uneasy about the man on the screen. If the history between the Toziers and him was anything to go by, there was a shitstorm coming their way – and he was happy he found himself on Richie's side. 

The next morning, Richie got up extremely early and went to his office, leaving a puzzled and slightly unhappy Eddie behind.

Sure, at this point he knew that he was very busy and they didn't have a lot of time together, but he still clung to small moments like early mornings or evenings together to catch up. 

Maggie knocked on the door at around nine in the morning, wearing some casual but stylish clothing «Eddie dear? I hope I didn't wake you up. If you're feeling up for it, I'd go have lunch somewhere nice, just you and me.»

He thanked her and told her he'd be ready at eleven so they could get going, then got up and had a quick shower. 

He didn't spend too much time getting ready, throwing some light jeans and one of Richie's sweaters on before heading downstairs with his laptop in his arms.

He put it on the kitchen island, soaking in the sun coming in from the big window, and poured himself a cup of milk with some coffee in it. 

He browsed the internet for a while, answering some of Bill's texts letting him know that they would be packing and then leaving in the next week or so.

He then proceeded to look for interior designing courses and found a free trial on a five week starters program, clicking on it to see what it was about and saved it to subscribe later.

A few hours later, he found himself fidgeting in the backseat of a private car he and Maggie took to go have lunch.   
She was nice and caring, but Eddie still felt nervous around her mainly because he had met her son on a sugar daddy website – what if she knew about it all? About his fucked up family? 

He started hyperventilating, until they stopped by a small yet neat restaurant called **Hanscom Specialty**. They exited the car and he turned to the woman next to him «Hanscom as in Ben Hanscom? The architect?»

«Yes, dear» she started walking towards the main entrance «this is one of the many businesses we have invested in – gave it to Ben's parents a long time ago, back when they were having financial issues.»

Eddie quickly opened the door for her, receiving a smile in return «Ben was always a good friend of Richie's, and my son was always fiercely loyal to those he loved. So he was quick to give them a good job.»

Eddie smiled as they sat down, sighing «He really is a good person.»

Maggie simply stared at him, unreadable, before casting her eyes down and looking at the menu. They ordered their food and then she spoke again.

«A lot of things are going on right now for Richie, business wise. I trust you won't take it to heart if he will spend a little less time with you, Eddie, because he is my son and he is your boyfriend but he also has a job. A very important one, as you know.»

He nodded, carefully listening to her words. 

«You'll understand soon enough what I'm talking about. But let me give you some advice, Eddie: you need to toughen up a bit, because the life Richie lives is not dream-like. It's hard, often dark, and I trust you will find your place in here just fine.»

They made small talk after that, mostly getting to know each other, and midway through their lunch she startled him by putting a hand on his «I can feel your tension from here, Eddie, relax okay? I am not your enemy, and I don't judge you for the circumstances under which you've met Richie. You've had a tough life and he was lucky to find a good person to keep him steady.»

«Thank you, Maggie, that really means a lot. I consider myself lucky, though, because he is so much more than I was expecting to find on that website. May I ask something, though?»

She nodded and gestured at him to ask away.

«There's some topics that Rich doesn't even want to talk about – his father? Himself? His past? I know it's very personal but I have opened up to him and I hope that he will open up to me, too.»

She took a gulp of wine and set her lips into a thin line «Some things are hard to talk about even with the people you care about the most. Me and him rarely ever talk about Wentworth – his father. There are a lot of things he did while he was alive that scarred Richie, in some ways. And made him who he is today. He still has trouble trusting people, himself mostly.»

«I can only tell you to be patient and not to push him. He may not make it obvious, but he is quite sensitive and will take whatever you say to him at heart – he sees something in you, we all do. There's hope, love, innocence – things he lost at a young age, a price to pay for the life he has had and still has. Let's just say that it's complicated but it's not his fault, okay? It isn't yours, either. Let things play out slowly.»

And though in that moment some things she said didn't seem to make sense, Eddie would find out later on that he had been given high value advice.

He was home alone when there was knocking at the main entrance, and a few minutes later a maid brought what looked like a gift to his room «Mr. Kaspbrak? This was delivered to you anonymously with this note and your name on it.»

It was a single red balloon with a bow tie at the end of the string, with no design or logo on it. 

Eddie accepted it and thoughtfully thanked the maid. 

When she shut the door behind her back he simply tied the balloon at the head of the bed, crashing on it and checking the time – it was nearing 11 pm and Richie still was nowhere to be seen, so he simply decided to sleep until he got back, quickly dozing off into the night.

When Richie got home at 4am, he didn't expect to see a red balloon tightly tied next to his boyfriend's head. 

The first thing he did, beside panicking, was check his pulse and his breathing. When he was sure he was okay, he stormed downstairs and called out for every member of his staff to come into his meeting room.

«Can someone _please_ explain to me why there's a _threat_ tied next to my boyfriend's sleeping head?» he asked, unbuttoning the sleeves of his white shirt «Because I sure as hell don't pay you that much to let menaces in my own house!»

«Mr–»

«That man sleeping upstairs is worth more than all of my businesses together! If something were to happen to him while he is under your strict protection, I don't know what could happen to you or your families» he continued, an icy glare going across the room. 

Just then he noticed an astonished Eddie looking at him from the door of his meeting room, lip trembling and eyes wide open.

«Eds? Wait...» he called after him when he saw him bolting upstairs, dismissing the meeting with a swift hand gesture as he ran behind him. 

He quickly caught up to him, sticking his foot into the bathroom door closing. 

«Gotcha» Richie breathed out, grabbing his wrist and pushing his own body inside of the room «I'm sorry you had to hear that.»

«Why were you so mean to them?» he inquired, glaring up at him «They didn't to anything!»

«They did their job sloppily after being trained and paid _a lot_ for said job» he corrected, pinning him against the wall «and I'm sorry you don't like this side of me, but it's part of who I am. It has to be.»

Eddie whimpered under his strong gaze, but kept asking questions «What was that story about threats?»

Richie sighed and let go of him, hearing his footsteps behind him as he went into his room and started changing «I have enemies, Eddie. Strong ones, too.»

«Stronger than you?»

He chuckled cockily «Nah, not stronger than me, but that's beyond the point. One of my enemies came back after a long, long time and we have our bad history together. That red balloon? It's his signature threat.»

Eddie felt his breath itch at the thought that someone was targeting him, but decided to try and keep it cool «It's not the staff's fault though, it was delivered with a note and my name on it.»

«That's the thing, they _should_ know better than this. If someone were to hurt you, Eds...I don't know what I'd do» he closed the distance between them and brushed some hair out of his face, «I don't want you to be scared of me.»

«Sometimes I am» he admitted with a whisper, holding tightly to his waist «but I know you wouldn't hurt _me_. It's just–this is so much bigger than I thought, and I'm just realizing it.»

Richie sighed and plopped down on the bed, bringing him down too «Do you want to back out?»

«Huh?»

«I can find you a nice enough job, an apartment and you can go. I'd set you free, you know? From all this fucked up shit.»

While his voice had been filled with easiness, Eddie read the pain with which he said those words – it was as if he had been waiting for that moment to come.

So he leaned in and kissed him deeply, holding his hand «I will never let go of you, Tozier. Never.»


	4. Chapter 4

Richie was determined to protect his boyfriend at all costs, including getting one of his best bodyguards as his personal shadow whenever he was not in the comfort of their home. 

«Meet Mike, your new bodyguard» he told him one day after having him over in his office. Before Eddie could say anything, he held up a finger with a deadly stare.

«I know how you feel about this, but I honestly don't care. You don't understand how dangerous it is out there for you, now, Eds, so he'll be with you whenever you're out of the house and not with me.»

Eddie looked at the man in front of him, intimidated to say the least: tall, dark skinned, broad shoulders, firm body – he looked like he could crush him with his pinkie. 

Richie simply rolled his eyes at his defensive demeanor, patting Mike on the shoulder «Relax, Eds, I wouldn't leave you to him if I didn't trust him. We've been friends for a long time. It's actually funny because when we met, Mike tried to rob me.»

«What?!» Eddie squeaked, asking himself how the man in front of him was still alive.

The man spoke for the first time, revealing the friendliest smile Eddie had ever seen «I grew up on the streets and it gets rough out there, let me tell you. So I spotted this rich ass guy with his rich ass mother parading down the streets and I said – why not? I was a master at the game.»

He leaned against the wall next to him, laughing lost in memories «I tried to pickpocket him, something I did every day and never failed to do, but guess what? The motherfucker was a ninja. As soon as my hand brushed against his back pocket, he flipped me over his shoulder and tackled me to the ground.»

«And the rest is history!» Richie interjected, smiling toothily at him.

Mike shook his head «It isn't history! You saved my life, man. You gave me the opportunity to study, work and get where I am today. I will never stop being grateful for that.»

Eddie smiled tenderly at his boyfriend, feeling a wave of affection raise in his chest. He really was something.

Richie left the two of them alone for a while, saying he needed to finish discussing something with a client.

So Eddie sat on the couch in his office and gestured at his new bodyguard to do so too «So! I guess I'll have to give you my number and exchange some sort of schedule with you?»

Mike shook his head with a laugh «Don't worry, Richie already gave me your number. Schedule isn't necessary, you just tell me beforehand if you have something you need to do on weird hours of the day – as in, from 2 am to 5 am, it's weird, but it's okay, I just need to be prepared.»

«When did you meet Richie, though?» Eddie asked, curious as to hear what he had to say.

«He was sixteen when I met him» Mike conceded, «his father was still around, you know. He was...different. Younger, careless, with his crackhead jokes and his upbeat vibe...Different, yeah. But he still was deadly – trained to be the best of the best ever since he was old enough to understand.»

Eddie had the dreamiest of looks on his face, thinking of teenage Richie and how much he would've liked to meet him sooner so that he would fit better in his life. 

He wasn't stupid, he knew that things weren't going to be easy between them with the life he had, but he also wished they would be easier than they were turning out to be. 

His phone rang and he answered without even checking who it was. 

«Eddie?!» Bill's panicked voice shot him out of his trance «Eddie, it's bad–Beverly's dad...h-huh-huh...»

Bill didn't stutter, not anymore, and his anxiety shot through the roof upon hearing him so nervous «What's up, Bill?»

Mike eyed him funny, then watched as he listened to whoever was on the other side of the phone as his expression went from confused, to panicked to completely broken. 

He caught his phone as he dropped it in shock and started crying, so he did what he thought was best: he shot up and went to get Richie, who came in the office minutes later looking panicked as well.

«Rich» he sobbed as soon as he saw him, shooting in his arms «Bev's dad. He–he fucking raped her. She knocked him out with a pan and is now hiding out at Bill's but–he's crazy! He'll kill her!»

Richie was eerily calm as he listened to his story, but his eyes were a storm of different emotions. 

«Call Bill again. Tell them to pack their shit up because we're gonna go get them _now_.»

Eddie thought he'd never, ever come back to Derry; he fiercely hoped that after Bill and Bev came to NYC, they'd never hear the name of that hellhole of a town ever again.

These thoughts ran through his mind as he looked outside of the passenger window of a black minivan Richie had rented to get there. He didn't know how much stuff he thought his friends were going to take, but better safe than sorry, right?

«Eds?» his voice always turned soft whenever he talked to him «Can you give me directions to Bill's?»

He nodded and quickly made a mental map of where they were and where they had to get, the town had absolutely no secrets for him. He knew every corner, every little shop, every alley as if it were a part of him.

In less than five minutes they were in front of Bill's house and he rushed out of the car and up the front steps as if he were thirteen again and running from bullies. 

He banged on the door and when Sharon answered, her eyes lit up a bit upon seeing him «Eddie dear, how long! How are you? You never come around anymore...»

Richie appeared beside him, giving him a puzzled look: did she even know he had moved out?

Eddie lightly shook his head at him and decided he'd explain later. 

«I'm fine, thank you! And I'm sorry, I've been super busy with college applications and all that jazz» he offered, «is Bill upstairs?»

«Yes! Beverly is with him, go ahead. They're leaving today for college, apparently. Time flies by, Eddie! Is this a new friend of yours?» she looked at Richie, and to the man she looked...absent. Sad. 

«Nice to meet you, m'am, my name is Richie» he shook her hand and then they were dismissed, taking the steps two at a time.

The moment he stepped foot in Bill's room and his eyes connected with Beverly's, Eddie's heart painfully cracked: she had red, puffy eyes. Her clothes were tattered and dirty, her arms looked like she had been scratching them and she was simply curled on herself on the far corner of the bed.

«Bev» Eddie sobbed, careful not to touch her in that particular state «it's me, Bev, we came to get you away from here.»

She looked at him with that broken stare, «I thought this day would never come, Eddie-kins, I really did. And now? He did it. He ruined me forever.»

Richie and Bill exchanged a worried look, probably thinking the same thing – she was going to need a therapist. A good one.

She then reached out and pulled Eddie towards her, letting him hug her and resuming crying all over again. It wasn't twenty minutes later that she fell asleep, probably from exhaustion, and they were able to talk in small hushed voices.

«What's the plan?» Bill asked, looking at them «We still haven't found an apartment as I don't qualify for dorms. We have to pack. What the fuck do we do? As soon as her father finds out where she is, because he will, he will kill her. Literally.»

«Nonsense» Richie shook his head «we're getting you two out of Derry _today_. You can stay at my house and then we'll figure something out.»

Bill bit his lip, not quite convinced, but Eddie squeezed his hand and nodded at him reassuringly; they were in no way a burden, or he wouldn't have suggested what he did.

They helped him pack and Eddie didn't miss the sad look he had while he looked at his half empty bedroom: Bill was leaving behind a lot more than he had to.   
He was leaving behind a house he was once happy into, full of memories of a brother he lost and parents he in some ways didn't have anymore either. 

He was leaving behind _ill_ parents that had lost their identity, their soul, many years prior.

When Beverly woke up she seemed to be a little bit better, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes tiredly. 

Richie stepped forward and sat on the bed, making sure he kept a fair distance between them «Beverly? We are going to stop at your house and get anything you might need. Can you make a list for me?»

She nodded and took the paper that was handed to her, scribbled down a few things and then looked at them with teary, grateful eyes «Thank you so much guys.»

Richie and Eddie were out of Bill's house in a few minutes, leaving him to say goodbye once again to his parents.

While in the car, Richie turned to him «What's up with Bill's mom? She looked...out of it.»

Eddie sighed «She wasn't always like that, and neither was his father. When he was way younger...he lost his little brother. Georgie.»

He smiled softly thinking of that little boy and his cheerful smile «One day he went out to play in the rain and he never came back. They never even found a body. During that period, lots of children went missing...Bill's parents were never the same, in a sort of eternal trance.»

«I don't know» Eddie shrugged «it maybe was some kind of psycho. He always left red...balloons. Rich! He left red balloons to every house where children went missing!»

Richie gritted his teeth as he thought how fucking complicated these kids had had it while he swam around in luxury and private jets ever since he was a little kid. 

«If Bill wants to, we can look more into this. I can have a few people try and crack this case» he offered, a corner of his mouth lifting into a sneer «anything to help my friends _and_ get that motherfucker of Grey in trouble.»

They snuck in Bev's bedroom from her window which was, as usual, unlocked. 

Eddie slid in with ease waiting for Richie to fit his long legs inside. 

As luck would have it, Eddie was grabbed by someone and yanked back «What the fuck? You her faggot friend, whatcha doin in my house?»

He was slurring and his breath reeked alcohol, making the boy in his grasp gag. 

Richie was inside in a matter of seconds, «Let him go.»

«Who are you now? 'nother faggot?» Alvin yanked Eddie's hair back, «Probably what you homos like anyway.»

In one swift motion, Richie took out something from his jacket and pointed it at the man in front of him. A gun. 

«Now, I think it's best if you let him go. I never miss my target.»

Alvin staggered a bit but didn't release his grip on the boy «You come in my house and threaten me? I could get you arrested!»

« _Or_ I could have you arrested for child abuse, rape and neglect. How does that sound?» Richie threatened again, eyes gleaming with anger. 

The man shook his head and pushed Eddie out of his arms, but before he had a chance to say anything, Richie pocketed his gun and socked him in his face, making him fall face first into the ground. 

He kicked him out of Beverly's room and locked the door for him to stay out. 

«Go, Eddie, go! We have to be quick or I'll have to kill this motherfucker» he insisted, «her clothes are in a bag she had already packed under her bed. I'll get the cigarettes and her photo album.»

They threw everything they could in her bag and then lifted it and pushed it out of the window before jumping out too, running to the van.

When the car was moving again, Eddie let out a nervous giggle, running a hand through his hair «Fuck fuck fuck fuck, that was crazy.»

Richie winked at him, smirking «Welcome to my life, Eds.»


End file.
